Remember
by hermionepercy12
Summary: Hermione left England trying to forget what happen what happen when she live with her cousin and uncle will she remember the times she had fun when she didn't go to Hogwarts will Jacob heal her broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

The final battle had ended but without lots of death. Ron, Fred, Remus, Tonks and million of others. Hermione was going to Australia to bring her parents. Hermione told Harry what she going to do. When Hermione appear to her parents' house in Australia she saw her parents laying motionlessly. "I though Australia was safe I guess I was wrong"

_Dear Harry and Ginny_

_My parents are dead. I am going to America staying with my cousin and her father in Forks. It is in Washington I am telling you this because if you want to know where am I. Also I will not come to Hogwarts this year._

_Love Hermione _

Hermione entered the airplane going to America. After the airplane landed. Hermione entered the airport and saw her Uncle. "Uncle Charlie how are you?" ask Hermione "I am fine sorry about your parents." Answered Charlie. As they sat in the police cruiser they talked about the weather and a few things.. When they entered the house they were greeted by Bella "Hermione it is so good to see you again. Do you want to see the rest of the town?" Bella said. Hermione answered, "Yes I want to see the rest of town and of course about your boyfriend." "Who told you I have a boyfriend?" ask Bella "Uncle Charlie of course." Answered Hermione " Dad you gossip like old ladies." Said Bella "True that." Agreed Hermione . "Bella could you take me to the La Push beach because I want to remember the things we would do when we were little with Uncle Billy and his children after I see the rest of town of course." Said Hermione "Sure but before we do that meet my best friend in school alright?" "alright Bella." Said Hermione


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione saw the whole town when she told her cousin "where is your best friend?" "I am right beside you." Answered a girl when Hermione saw her Hermione thought she was small enough to be a pixie she have pale skin, golden eye deep purple shadows under her eyes but cropped short, spiky, and deep black. Hermione ask, "Hello my name is Hermione Granger so you are my cousin best friend. "My name is Alice Cullen it is nice to meet you. Can I burrow your cousin?" Ask Alice "Sure Bella can I burrow your truck to go to La Push beach?" "Alright the pixie wants to talk to me." While she was driving she was thinking how lucky her cousin taught her to drive.

She reach La Push beach and saw the sea. She remembers when she made mud pie and throw it at Jacob I wonder what he is doing now. A teenage boy came he had russet skin, black hair, dark eyes and he have short hair. He was wearing a t-shirt and cut-off style jeans. The boy came and said, "Hi Hermione it is good to see you again." Hermione ask, "Do I know you? Sorry if I sound rude." The boy answered, "Yes Hermione it is me Jacob and you weren't rude you haven't seen me since you were ten years old." "Jacob you have change a lot since the last time I saw you how did you know it was me and how did you know I will be here?" Jacob answered, "Charlie told my dad you were coming to Forks since your parents are dead. Whenever you were sad you would always come here to remember something so I though if you came here I know you want to remember something so what were you remembering this time." "I was remembering the time we made mud pies and I throw one at you. You're right I am sad because of my parents' death I wanted to remember the good times I have when I was here." answered Hermione. "Remember after you did that I aim the mud pie at you?" "Yes but it hit your sister instead of me ah good times." Laugh Hermione I haven't laugh since my parents' death maybe I should come here more often "Care to explain your haircut because the last time you had a haircut you hated it and you said never again." Ask Hermione "I needed a haircut." Jacob said. Jacob was thinking please buy it. Hermione said, "You are an awful liar you know." "Yes I know do you like the haircut?" ask Jacob "Hm maybe or maybe not you know you so tall now taller than anybody I know?" ask Hermione "Yes I know do you want to meet the rest of the gang?" ask Jacob. "Yes I will see the rest of your gang." Hermione followed Jacob

**A/N I don't own twilight or harry potter I will have to be billionaire to own it**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione followed Jacob and saw her friends she saw Quil, Embery, Sam, Seth and Leah. Hermione said, "Hey guys long time no see so how's everyone?" "I am getting married to Emily." answered Sam "Good for you Sam." Hermione said just than Hermione phone rang Hermione answered _Hermione can you come here I need you to save me from Alice" "Why she nice what is she doing to you" ask Hermione _ "_She trying to_ _give me a makeover." "You're on your own I will see you at the house."_

Hermione turned to the others and said, "see you guys later I am going back home."

Hermione droved back home when she returned she saw Bella with a boy who must have been a magical creature because he has high cheekbones, strong jaw line, a straight nose, and full lips. His hair was messy and the color of his hair was unusual bronze shade his eyes was topaz. "Hermione this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen." said Bella "Nice to meet you Edward I heard from Charlie he no good for you." "Charlie doesn't like Edward a lot." said Bella. Edward said, "Excuse me ladies I must go home." After Edward left Hermione turned to Bella and said, "I think he is perfect for you he is such a gentleman." "You think so Jacob doesn't like him Charlie also doesn't like him."

The next day

Hermione entered the truck as they drove to Forks high school Hermione ask, "You know Jacob makes me laugh even through my parents are dead." Hermione was thinking Edward was not human when it hit her he must be a vampire I am stupid why didn't I see it. "Bella can you bring the Cullen here and I mean all of them during lunch time." Hermione commanded "alright." said Bella till lunch time Hermione was thinking about it when some boy Hermione think his name is Mike ask her out Hermione declined politely. When lunch time came Hermione saw the Cullen went outside she followed them to the meadow and ask Bella, "Do you know they are vampires?" "Yes I know Jacob also know about it Charlie doesn't know how did you figured it out so fast?" ask Bella "Um don't tell Charlie I am witch okay by the way the smartest witch in the century." answered Hermione "So you are a witch where is your wand." said Emmett ignoring him Hermione said, "I better go to class see you later by the way Bella I am going to la push after school tell Charlie I will come back for dinner." after school finish Hermione went to a car store and bought a Ferrari thank god her parents was rich from their business. Hermione drove her new car and saw Jacob looking at her car and ask, "Charlie brought that for you?" "No he didn't Jacob I have a question why you don't like Edward and I know he is a vampire please tell me why?" "I will give you a hint vampire and these creatures hate each other." "You're a werewolf and before you ask I figured it out by myself now can we have fun."

Hermione ask, "Is there anything to do." "Well we can go see my father or I can do this." Jacob throw water at her "Oh you on." Hermione throw water at him and laughed he throw more water at her soon it became a water fight. They were soaking wet and Hermione ask, "I need to dry my clothes Jacob can I go to your house to dry."

Jacob P.O.V

Everyone in the pack will find out about me being imprinted. Maybe I should sing la la land by Demi Lovato I am glad that it isn't like Quil because it would be embarrassing to be imprinted to a toddler. Oh well I must tell her that I am imprinted to her when she stop grieving over parents death. When Hermione left I changed to a wolf Embery said in my mind_ mate you have imprinted to someone can you tell us who you have imprinted? I answered _ _ Hermione_ Quil_ said at least you're one is your age I am imprinted to a toddler. Sam said, "Shut up you guys we must find Victoria and by the way Jacob if you have to tell her soon._

**A/N thanks for all the reviews **


	4. Chapter 4

After been told to tell Hermione that he imprinted on her. Jacob was thinking how to tell her maybe with a game of truth or dare maybe that will buy some time I need some people to help me maybe Bella will help me. Using his truck to drive to Bella and Hermione house he saw Bella. When he saw her he told her this, "Come to my house bring Hermione we are going to play truth or dare are you coming?" "Yes and I will bring Hermione when?" "Tomorrow we will play."

The next day Hermione and Bella were at Jacob house when they entered they saw the rest of the pack Embry said, "Let get it started Hermione truth or dare?" "Dare my friend." Said Hermione "Hmm you must go to the village square singing I love you three times." "You're dead man." Hermione ran to the village square singing I love you .you love me we are one big happy family three times when she was done she turned the bottle to Bella. "Bella truth or dare?" asked Hermione. "Truth." "Were you the one who stole my favorite doll?" ask Hermione "No why would I steal it." Bella turned the bottle it landed on Embry "truth or dare?" "Dare." "Run around the whole village like a monkey then go to one pub dress like a girl and Hermione will help you dress like one." "Oh no why me!!!" Embry ran around the whole village like a monkey everybody laugh at him

Then Hermione came she gave him a makeover he wore a pink dress and high heel shoes also wearing lipstick when every one saw him everyone laugh he went to a pub some guys flirted on him when he returned he said, "I am going to kill you." He turned it and it landed on Jacob

Jacob though it will be alright so when Embry ask, "Truth or dare." "Dare" Embry smiled evilly "I dare you kiss Hermione for five seconds then." Jacob went to Hermione and said, "Don't hurt me." He kissed her Hermione kissed him back the kiss became passionate Embry said, "Guys it been more then five seconds." They pulled apart and then blushed Jacob spins the bottle it landed on Leah "Truth or dare." "Truth." Jacob asked, "Have you ever feel like killing Embry?" "Yes I had millions of times."

When Hermione and Bella left there where talking when Bella ask, "Do you like Jacob a lot and did you like the kiss." "Yes I like him a lot but I need to get over the death of my boyfriend and I liked the kiss a lot." "How did your boyfriend died?" "He was murdered by death eaters." "What are death eaters Hermione?" Hermione explained everything to her. "Hermione I am so sorry what happen." that night Hermione though that kiss was the best I ever had Ron never kiss me like that and I like Jacob so much I think even more then Ron but does he like me and is it alright for me to move on.

Jacob was during petrol looking for Victoria when he though about the kiss. Jacob though will she be angry if I tell her I imprinted on her I hope not when I get my hands on Embry he will wish he was never born. I need to tell her soon and why does every time I look at her I want to confront her.

**A/N I am so sorry for not updating sooner thank you for all reviews there is a poll in my profile who should Leah be imprinted please vote or else I won't put a next chapter until you do so because it is so important in this story so please vote**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione was at home when she saw a Hegwid. Hermione read the letter and smile it was a letter from Harry and it said.

_Dear Hermione_

_I am sorry I didn't write to you Ginny said hi I was wondering if I, Ginny and George can visit you. I know you're wondering why George is coming he need somewhere that doesn't remind him of Fred and Ron alright It going to take a year for Hogwarts to be fixed anyway I have good news me and Ginny are getting married. Mrs. .Weasley cried and gave me a bear hug when we announced that we're getting married, Ginny want to tell you something important when we come._

_You're Friend_

_Harry_

Hermione wrote a letter saying congratulation to them saying it alright. For them to visit. her. Hermione gave the letter to Hegwid and said, "Please give it fast Hegwid." Hegwid

hoot and left. After that Hermione took her car and left. Hermione though of going to La Push or to a book store. Hermione though well book store first and La Push second when Hermione saw the books she was sad because she had already read all the books.

Hermione drove to La Push and saw Jacob. He looked worried about something she stops and parked running to him she ask him. "Jacob why do you look worried do you want to tell me about it?" Jacob looked nervous and said, "Hermione please don't be mad when I

Tell you this but I imprinted on you?' Hermione looked puzzle for a minute and asked "what is imprinting?" Jacob explains everything to her Hermione asked, "Is anybody in la push imprinted too?" "Well Sam is imprinted on Emily, Quil is imprinted on Claire." "Who is Claire?"

"Well Claire is Emily niece and Quil is going to be waiting for a few decades before he date her." "Why?" asked Hermione "She is three years old." Hermione looked at him and started to giggle.

Hermione look at him and though Ron would want me to be happy but this is fast when I kissed him it was more passionate maybe because it was the imprint.

Jacob P.O.V

Looking at Hermione reminds me of times wend we were kids I would always play with her then Bella. I am happy that I've imprinted on my best friend of my childhood. I am glad she not angry with me.

I just wish I can kiss her or hug her but I can't she might be mourning over her boyfriend and parents I will give her some time to grieve over them

**A/N I hope you love this chapter ** **thank you for reviewing this chapter **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N sorry I had school and some project here is the new chapter

After what jacob decided to do to give her time. He started to phased and turned to a wolf he started to hear Leah thougths _Emily this and all sam is thinking now I know if I imprint I won't think like that._

Jacob started to think about how Hermione eyes lit up in excitement and how

beautiful she look when she was elated to found out she got to punished Embry on that thought _I wonder who is Embry dad._

That snapped Jacob out of his thought Leah _stop it leah you shouldn't be bitter about the wedding._

The next day

Hermione woke up in a good mood and saw bella waiting for her Hermione noticed

a engagement ring on her hand. Hermione looked at her and said, " Thanks for waiting for me and Bella maybe I should drive seeing as you are engage."

"Wha... what are you talking about now."Bella said . Hermione smirked that would gave malfoy a run for his money. "Then that ring would appeared out of no where hmmm" Bella saw she was out smarted by her cousin.

As they got to school Hermione thought of her relationship with Jacob what are they are they friends or boyfriend and girlfriend. When they got to school Mike

asked Hermione out again and Hermione refused again and this time she felted like screaming out.

Hermione went to La Push after school finished and saw Leah there. Hermione asked Leah, "What is wronged leah you can tell me? "Leah looked at her and explained that she afraid

that she couldn't imprint.

Hermione looked at her and remebered the book called werewolfs and its mate. Hermione smilied at her and said, "Leah you can imprint I also know that you can give birth it just that

you need to find your imprintee."

Jacob sneaked behind and covered Hermione eyes and said, "Who do you think I am if you guess you can ask me to do anything you want me to do" Hermione guessed that it was Jacob and told him.

Hermione looked at him and told him that her pize must be him giving everybody his deep confession. He smirked and exclamed, "Hermione my deepest confession is that I knew you are prankster nobody knows that but me."

In a couple of weeks Hermione forgot about her parents and ron death being with Jacob was helping easing the pain in her heart. One day Hermione was walking through the forest and saw a blue light and harry,ginny and Geogre. Hermione ran to them and hugged them.

Geogre, Ginny and Harry told her that they missed her too.


End file.
